Sonrisa tuya, suspiro mío
by LunaHHr
Summary: No sé como paso. Sólo sé que cuando él me sonrió algo cambió en mí. Ahora despertaba cada mañana deseosa de ver esa sonrisa. No sé por qué comenzó a gustarme… lo conozco de hace varios años y nunca sentí nada especial hacia él. Lo veía con otras chicas en la escuela y no sentía un monstro rugir entre mis entrañas, queriendo destruir a cualquier chica que se le acercara. /
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Todos los derechos reservados para mi escritora británica favorita **J. K. Rowling, **Warner Bross & Salamandra**. **Toda la historia es de mi completo **terreno.**

**D****edicación**: A todas esas chicas que han sufrido por un amor no correspondido. O bueno, casi no correspondido. Espero que se esta historia sea de su agrado. En lo personal, esta historia tiene que ver con algo real que me pasó a mí. Con unos gemelos igual… y bueno, ya saben cómo son las escritoras compulsivas, ¿no? Todo lo tienen que procesar en su imaginación y ¡BANG! Salió esto. Igual, a todas esas admiradoras del hermoso y sensual Fred Weasley. ¡ARRIBA EL FREMIONE! \o/

**Disfruten de la lectura como lo he hecho yo escribiendo.**

**Prefacio.**

No sé como paso. Sólo sé que cuando él me sonrió algo cambió en mí. Ahora despertaba cada mañana deseosa de ver esa sonrisa. No sé por qué comenzó a gustarme… lo conozco de hace varios años y nunca sentí nada especial hacia él. Lo veía con otras chicas en la escuela y no sentía un monstro rugir entre mis entrañas, queriendo destruir a cualquier chica que se le acercara. Lo cual era bastante estúpido porque él tenía novia. Y la amaba, la amaba más que a nada en el mundo. Según me dijo él una vez. No sé como llegué a esta situación tan irritante de quererlo solo para mí. De tenerlo para mi solita. Esta desesperación tan grande que me crecía en el pecho cuando él le hablaba tan lindo a su novia.

Y quise alejarme. Quise retirarme. Porque no soy de esas personas que les gusta sufrir. Al principio pensé que solo era un capricho, pero un capricho no te duele tanto. No te consume tanto. Y él me consume. Su sonrisa me crea o me destruye. Y odio ser tan frágil por alguien. Siempre he sido de las personas que no necesitan de nadie para ser feliz. Que tienen un motivo, que tienen una idea, reglas y normas a las cuales acatarse y seguir fielmente. Yo soy una ratona de la biblioteca, según mis amigos. Y está bien, no me importa que lo digan. Algunos lo dicen con cariño, otros con cierto pique de maldad.

No tengo idea de cómo llegue a la situación de lastimarlo a él, lastimarme a mí y a mis amigos…

**Capítulo uno.**

Todo comenzó con una sonrisa.

—Hermione, ¿qué clase tenemos ahora?—me preguntó uno de mis compañeros de casa. Lo dudé un segundo. Estaba muy concentrada en mi tarea de Astronomía.

—Herbología. —le contesté, poniendo mi mejor sonrisa. Me devolvió la sonrisa y se fue. Yo por mi parte guarde mis cosas y comencé a salir del aula. Todo marchaba con normalidad. Ya faltaba poco para las vacaciones de navidad y yo tenía planeado pasármela en casa de mi mejor amiga Ginny Weasley. Al menos no la primera semana.

—Pero mira qué guapa estas, hermanita. —dijo Harry. Y detrás venían todos sus amigos. Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Ron, Cedric Diggory, Neville Longbottom y los gemelos Weasley. Les sonreí con sarcasmo y Harry tomó mi pesada mochila.

—Que gracioso, Harry.

—No bromeo.

—Tiene razón, Hermione. Eres muy bonita. —dijo Ron, sonriéndome.

—Y eres tan inteligente, según me dicen. —dijo Fred Weasley. Le sonreí. Nunca había hablado con él, más que para saludarnos o estrecharnos muy casualmente la mano. Era bastante atractivo. Muy diferente a su hermano, para mí. Su cabello pelirrojo era más rebelde que el de George y eso lo hacía ver mucho más atractivo.

—Tengo que entrar a mi clase. —me despedí de todos con la mano. Harry me sonrió y se despidió de los demás. Solo los gemelos y Cedric Diggory se fueron.

La clase paso rápidamente y sin tantas mortificaciones. No hubo ningún accidente con las plantas venenosas de la Profesora Sprout. Cuando sonó la campana todos salieron despavoridos hacia "el aire libre". Yo me fui directamente a la biblioteca para adelantar algo de tarea y no tener nada que hacer en la tarde. Luego me dirigí al jardín de Hogwarts y pude observar a Fred con Cedric y Dean. Me sonrieron y fui hacia ellos.

—Hola, chicos. —salude a los tres. Luego miré a Dean e hice un saludo chusco en la mano con él. — ¿De qué hablaban?

—De nada, que eres bonita. —dijo Fred. Yo rodé los ojos.

— ¿En serio? ¿Te gusto? —dije en tono bromista. Sonreí pícaramente y los demás rieron.

—Claro que me gustas, Hermione. —sonrío de oreja a oreja. —Es más, ¿quieres ser mi novia?

—No, ella no puede. —dijo Cedric con las cejas fruncidas. —Ella es mi novia. —me sonrío con cierta elegancia y yo rompí en carcajadas. Fred hizo una sensacional mueca y le dijo unas palabras para nada conmovedoras.

—Que ella decida, ¿no?

— ¡No! Esperen, ¿acaso tú, Fred, no tienes novia? —pregunté, fingiendo estar indignada. Él frunce las cejas y baja la cabeza.

—Le pidieron "tiempo", ¿no? —se burló Dean.

—Le di un cronómetro muggle y me fue peor. —dijo Fred con un puchero adorable. Nos reímos de él y se puso ligeramente sonrojado.

—Entonces no podemos ser novios, Fred. —dije seriamente y Cedric se paro de un salto de la banca alta donde se encontraban y me abrazo.

—Yo gano. —le sacó la lengua al pelirrojo como niño pequeño y Fred se bajo de un salto e hizo que me soltara.

—No, yo no tengo novia, así que ella puede ser mi novia, ¿captas, niño bonito?

Nunca me había pasado algo así. Sé que lo hacían de broma, pero yo era tan… apartada. Que de cierta forma me subía mucho el ánimo, algo que durante los últimos años de mi vida había tenido por debajo de la tierra. Y que todos ellos me consideraran "bonita", me sorprendía. Entre mi lista de cualidades, según yo, no está lo "bonita". Ni de chiste.

—Si usáramos redes sociales como los muggles, apuesto a que Romina ya te hubiera eliminado. —dijo Dean. Fred comenzó a reír y asintió con la cabeza. Él todavía amaba a su novia, se le notaba.

—Vale, chicos. Un gusto estar con ustedes, me voy. —dije divertida.

—Espera, ¡Hermione! —gritó Fred cuando ya estaba a unos diez pasos. — ¡Espérame!

— ¿Qué pasa, Fred? —inquirí con las cejas, y le sonreí.

—Somos novios. —me guiño el ojo y se fue a su aula corriendo. Sentí un ligero rubor en las mejillas y luego sacudí la cabeza, algo deslumbrada por sus palabras. Es que, vale; los gemelos son unos de los chicos más atractivos de todo Hogwarts, empatados con Cedric Diggory y Harry, mi mejor amigo.

Me dirigí a mi aula en un estado medio "flotante" y con una sonrisa idiota en el rostro. Reí tontamente por mi sonrisa y me dispuse a entrar y concentrarme en Pociones.

—Y, —comienza Harry, haciendo un ruido raro con la garganta y acomodándose los lentes. — ¿se puede saber a qué se debe esa linda sonrisa? —alza las cejas y yo dejo de sonreír.

—Nada, una tontería. —río y hago un ademán con la mano para restarle importancia. Luego, dirijo la mirada hacia el aula que se encuentra frente al mío; veo la cabellera de un pelirrojo y sonrío inconscientemente. —Basta, Hermione. —me regaño en vos baja.

— ¿Dijiste algo? —me pregunta Ron, a mi lado. Sacudo negativamente con la cabeza y me pongo hacer la poción que el Profesor Horace nos ha indicado.

Toda la hora me la paso tratando de concentrarme en la poción. Por ratos se me olvida que estaba haciendo, que ingredientes llevaba, cuáles iban primero o incluso en que clase estaba y todo por esa sonrisa. ¿En serio estaba pensando en Fred Weasley? ¿Qué significaba eso de "somos novios"? ¿Lo seríamos? ¡Imposible! Él amaba a Romina, y yo… bueno, yo estaba bastante interesada en tener excelentes calificaciones.

Aparte, era imposible que él se fijara en mí de esa manera. Estaba bien que me dijeran "bonita", pero yo no me sentía así. Estoy en lo promedio, en lo común. Un rostro que vez cuando vas caminando por la calle y que después de cinco minutos has olvidado. No soy nadie especial y no creo serlo nunca para él.

—Hermione.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? Ah sí, una poción.

— ¡Hermione! —me susurró ligeramente alto Ron. Tardé un segundo en comprender que me estaba llamando a mí. Lo mire y alcé las cejas. — ¿Qué te pasa? Estoy más adelantado que tu. —medio sonrió y señaló mi mesa de trabajo. Mi mirada siguió su dedo y vi que apenas y había puesto a calentar mi caldero y solo faltaban quince minutos para que retiraran los calderos y nos dieran nuestros puntos correspondientes.

—Ah, ya va. —dije distraída. Comencé a mover el agua hirviendo, tomé todos los ingredientes y puse mi "famoso" bloqueo mental; es como si me adentrara a una burbuja gigante, bloqueando todo pensamiento y todos los sonidos. Sonreí internamente, ninguna cabellera roja estaría distrayéndome en ese instante.

Termine justo al toque de la campana. Retiraron los calderos y fue una suerte que sacara un diez. Ron frunció la boca porque aun así saque mejores calificaciones que él. Me reí de manera maliciosa y comencé a ordenar mis cosas en mi mochila. Harry se fue a ver a Ginny.

Pensé que era la cabellera rojiza de Ron la que me esperaba fuera del aula pero para mi sorpresa esa sonrisa ahora tan familiar para mí me estaba esperando. Tenía que admitir que Fred era bastante atractivo y con una sonrisa angelical. Le devolví automáticamente la sonrisa. Nos tocaba Clases con Hagrid, así que me apresure para salir del amontonamiento que estaba entre los pasillos del Castillo. Me desesperaba cuando todos se amontonaban, me sentía asfixiada.

—Hola. —me saludo alguien detrás de mí. Me voltee rápidamente y un pelirrojo me sonrió. —Llevamos una hora y cuatro minutos siendo novios. —dijo sonriéndome. Reí. Y me guiño el ojo, luego paso uno de sus brazos por mi hombro y me abrazo y comenzó a decirles a todos: Somos novios, llevamos una hora y cinco minutos… bueno seis.

Todos sonreían incómodos o reían divertidos. Ron río fuertemente cuando Fred le dio la noticia.

—Tendrías que tener muchísima suerte para que alguien como Hermione se fije en ti, Fred. Sigue soñando. —le guiño el ojo y se adelanto a nuestra siguiente clase. Quise decirle que me esperara pero no encontré palabras ni ganas.

—Eh, Fred. —llamé su atención mientras me zafaba de él delicadamente. —No creo que debamos ser novios. —dije como si lo lamentara mucho, y por un instante lo lamenté enserio.

— ¿Estas terminando conmigo? —preguntó fingiendo horror.

—Sí, no eres tú…

—Soy yo, ¿no?

—En realidad lo es mi mamá. —reí divertida y me miro extrañado. —Sí, ella no me deja tener novio. —traté de mantenerme seria y no reírme de la absurda situación. Él me sonrió dulcemente y se acercó a mí.

—Entonces seremos enamorados. —me guiño el ojo y se fue.

Y otra vez me dejo con un ligero rubor en las mejillas y luego esa idiota sonrisa que ya me estaba comenzando a asustar. Caminé un poco, fuera del castillo para ir a la clase de Hagrid y luego me detuve, ¿qué es lo que pretendía Fred? ¿Poner celosa a Romina? Pero, ¿cómo? Ella no estaba en Hogwarts, de hecho ella estaba en Beauxbatons. Así que podía hacerme la idea de que era mucho más bonita que yo. Suspiré.

—Hermione, ¿qué haces? —me preguntó Harry. Sacándome de mi ensoñación. Le sonreí incómoda y comencé a caminar con paso apresurado.

— ¿Dónde estabas? —respondí con otra pregunta. Él tenía el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido y me miraba con recelo.

—Fui a llevar a Ginny a su siguiente clase y… ¿qué te pasa hoy?

—Nada.

Las semanas siguientes surgen sin ningún inconveniente y al fin podemos tener todo un fin de semana tranquilo. Al menos yo sí porque he terminado todos mis deberes. Me tiró sin ninguna delicadeza al sofá de mi sala común y me pierdo en el fuego de la chimenea que arde con fulgor. Siento como alguien se sienta junto a mí. No tengo que voltearme para saber quién es. Durante los pasados días descubrí que Fred huele de una manera bastante peculiar; a vainilla y césped mojado. Y tiene esa manía de estar conmigo en mis momentos más nostálgicos. Es obvio que él no sabe que son "nostálgicos". Habíamos quedado en que no seríamos novio ni mucho menos enamorados a petición mía. Siempre que le decía: "Eres guapo, de verdad. Pero no me gustas" Me respondía: "Según tú no te gusto, pero sé que te mueres por este cuerpecito precioso". Estallaba en risas y él se contagiaba con mi risa. Nos convertimos en amigos muy cercanos. Me di cuenta que de todos los hijos Weasley, él es el más serio y "maduro" en cierto punto. Ya que siempre salía con cada tontería, no se podía hablar en serio con él algunas veces y eso en cierto punto me desesperaba.

—Hola, Fred. —me voltee para mirarlo y él tenía la mirada perdida. Apenas y me sonrió. Me preocupé inmediatamente. — ¿Qué pasa?

—Lo de siempre: Romina. —suspiró. Y sentí como unas manos de hierro apretaban sin piedad mi corazón. Aun así me acerqué un poco a él.

—Nunca me has contado porque se dieron ese tiempo. —dije en tono serio. Me miró por unos segundos y apoyó su espalda en el sofá, luego suspiró y comenzó a juguetear nerviosamente con sus manos. —Si no quieres hablar de eso, Fred. Yo…

—No, sí quiero. Bueno, yo no pedí tiempo.

— ¿Entonces? —inquirí.

—Yo soy realmente feliz cuando estoy con Romina. —torció el gesto y le sonreí para animarlo a seguir. —Pero ella me dijo:"Me gustas y te amo, pero no estoy segura si estoy enamorada de ti".

—Entonces no te ama. —se me escapó decir. Me tapé la boca con ambas manos y puse cara de preocupación. Antes que pudiera disculparme él comenzó hablar.

—Lo sé. Tienes razón. Me dijo que tenía que pensar muy bien lo que haría. Que no se le hacía justo que yo la amara tanto y que ella no se sienta tan "enamorada" como yo. Es decir que, no le parece justo que haya más amor de una parte. Según ella el amor debe ser equitativo…

— ¿Desde cuándo que no son novios? —pregunté, amarrándome el cabello en una cola de caballo.

—Desde hace un mes. —suspiró y yo alce las cejas sorprendida. No cualquiera te espera tanto tiempo.

— ¿Y la sigues viendo?

—Sí, claro. Los viernes va a mi casa para ver unas películas. Somos como enamorados. No sé, cuando estoy con ella todo es perfecto. La adoro.

Auch.

—Entonces, las cosas no están tan mal, ¿no?

—Es que cada vez que le pregunto si ya lo pensó, me cambia de tema y me bes…

— ¿Te besa? —pregunté sorprendida. Él sonríe pícaramente. —Entonces son como amigos con derecho, ¿no?

—Pero yo quiero que sea mi novia, Hermione. —dice con un puchero adorable. No le digo nada, ciertamente no tengo nada para decirle. —Estaba pensando invitarla a mi casa, como siempre y hacerle un cartel que dijera: "¿Quieres hacerme el honor de ser mi novia otra vez?" Y claro, un ramo de flores. Pero no quiero hacerlo y que me diga que no. Quiero estar bien seguro.

—Vaya, sí que la quieres, Fred. —sonreí, y algo feo comenzó a surgir en mi pecho.

Luna**HHr**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: Todos los derechos reservados para mi escritora británica favorita **J. K. Rowling, **Warner Bross & Salamandra**. **Toda la historia es de mi completo **terreno.**

**D****edicación**: A todas esas chicas que han sufrido por un amor no correspondido. O bueno, casi no correspondido. Espero que se esta historia sea de su agrado. En lo personal, esta historia tiene que ver con algo real que me pasó a mí. Con unos gemelos igual… y bueno, ya saben cómo son las escritoras compulsivas, ¿no? Todo lo tienen que procesar en su imaginación y ¡BANG! Salió esto. Igual, a todas esas admiradoras del hermoso y sensual Fred Weasley. ¡ARRIBA EL FREMIONE! \o/

**Disfruten de la lectura como lo he hecho yo escribiendo.**

**Capítulo dos.**

Te extraño.

—Estoy en un grave problema, Ginny.

— ¿Qué pasa, Hermione?

—Estoy enamorada de tu hermano.

— ¡Oh! —sonrió de oreja a oreja. —Espera, ¿cuál de todos?

—De Fred. —le contesté con un suspiro.

Cuando dije el nombre de Fred, ella dejo de sonreír por completo y su rostro se llenó de preocupación. Yo hice un puchero. Me tomó de las manos y me llevo a la habitación de las chicas para tener un poco más de privacidad.

—Hermione…

—Sé que es imposible, porque él ama mucho a Romina y jamás se fijaría en alguien como yo, ciertamente. —dije apresuradamente, mientras me sentaba y jugaba con mi falda negra. Ginny suspiró y sentí como se sentó a mi lado.

—Eh, espera… no te apresures. —suspiró y la miré al rostro. Estaba teniendo cuidado de elegir las palabras exactas y adecuadas. —Cuando veo a Fred contigo lo veo feliz.

—Es feliz con sus amigos…

—No, contigo tiene una sonrisa diferente. —dijo Ginny. Y mi corazón dio un vuelco de alegría.

—No me ilusiones. —dije con voz débil. —He visto como se lleva con otras chicas y es igual que conmigo. Sonriente, galán y sincero.

—Sí, porque así es él, Hermione. Pero a ti te hace más caso que a todos. Llega un momento en que Fred se aburre de todos, en serio. Se aleja y busca nuevas amistades. Obviamente no te deja de hablar, pero no lo hace tan seguido. Créeme, es mi hermano favorito y por lo tanto lo conozco bastante bien. Y contigo ha sido diferente. —sonríe de lado. —No sé que vaya a pasar con Romina. Él la ama. No quiero que te ilusiones y que te lastimes, Hermione. No te aferres a Fred. Mantén el corazón abierto. Hay una persona para ti, una que te va a merecer, amar y cuidar, Hermione.

—Yo quiero que sea Fred. —renegué como niña pequeña.

—Mira, no puedes obligar a alguien que te quiera, ¿de acuerdo? Y no digo eso porque Fred te adora. Me ha dicho que eres como su mejor amiga. En verdad te tiene en un concepto muy alto. Y sí se fijaría en alguien como tú. Eres sensacional, eres hermosa, graciosa y muy inteligente. Eso no lo tiene cualquiera. Conozco a Romina y lo único que tiene es que sabe como maquillarse y que en cierto punto es… buena persona.

— ¡No sé porque me encanta tanto Fred! —dije en vos media alta y me tiré en la cama, mirando el dosel de la cama de Ginny. —Es divertido, es hermoso, es inteligente, es caballeroso, es tan rudo y cursi al mismo tiempo, es necio, es… casi perfecto. —suspiré sonriendo como estúpida. —Y no es para mí.

—Estas muy enamorada, amiga…

….

Estábamos a un mes de salir para vacaciones de navidad. En ese tiempo yo me enamoraba cada día más de Fred. Su sencillez, su caballerosidad conmigo. Todos esos pequeños detalles que me encantaban y me enamoraban más y más. Y lo peor de todo era que como él confiaba tanto en mí pues yo hacia el papel de mejor amiga comprensiva y tenía que secarle sus lágrimas. En sí, Romina no le hacía nada… solo lo hacía esperar. Y eso era peor que nada. Ya que Fred tenía miedo de que un día le llegara una carta de Romina que dijera:"_Creo que lo mejor sería terminar definitivamente"._ Eso era lo que más le desesperaba a Fred. Esos eran nuestros peores momentos. Yo sufría por Fred y él por Romina. Toda una cadenita. Pero ahora, ¿por qué Romina rechazaría a una persona tan… tan… como Fred? ¡Tenía todo esa chica! Ginny me dijo que por lo mismo, que como ella sabe que lo tiene comiendo a sus pies pues no lo quiere. Pero yo sé que Fred se cansará algún día. Ningún dolor es para siempre y espero que tampoco lo sea su amor por ella.

—Mira, Fred, —le dije una vez cuando estábamos sentados en el verde césped de Hogwarts. Un domingo muy soleado y caluroso. —si tú no te acercas a mí, yo entenderé que no quieres estar conmigo. No puedo obligarte a nada. —terminé mi frase con una mordida a mi manzana roja.

Él me sonrió y arrancó distraídamente el césped. Sacudió la cabeza negativamente y me miró.

—No es eso, Hermione. Es que me da pena hablar contigo. —dijo bajito.

— ¡¿Qué?!¿Estás de broma, Weasley? ¿Por qué? —me quejé, y luego reí.

—No es broma, Granger y no es gracioso. Mira, tú me conoces y sabes que soy todo un _payasito_ con mis amigos pero…

—Conmigo no eres tan _payasin_. —dije mientras asentaba mi manzana sin acabar en la manta que teníamos y fruncía un poco las cejas por el sol.

—Exacto. Con las personas que realmente me importan no soy tan _chistosito_ porque no quiero que crean que todo lo que les digo es broma. —Medio suspira. —Hermione, te conozco desde hace unas semanas y siento que te conozco de toda una vida entera. Me has dado mucha confianza y con lo que he platicado contigo sé que eres una persona sensacional. Por eso me da pena hablar contigo. —dijo en tono serio, con la mirada tranquila y una sonrisa dulce. Sentí que mis mejillas ardían. —Me da miedo decir algo que no te guste y perderte… ósea, perder nuestra amistad. —sonreí. —Aparte eres muy bonita.

Y eso fue suficiente para que me enamorara por completo de Fred Weasley. No sabía cómo hablar ni cómo responderle que podía ser él mismo conmigo y que no lo juzgaría.

—Gracias, Fred. —dije en primer lugar. Él rió y miró por un momento mi mano, que estaba cerca de la suya. —No temas decir nada, ¿de acuerdo? No quiero que te limites conmigo. Dime las cosas tal y como son. Prefiero que sean realistas y directos conmigo. —me esforcé por dejar de sonreír y ponerme seria. — ¿Qué mejor que ser tu mismo? Fred, si me he acercado mucho a ti es por eso, es porque eres una persona muy buena, graciosa y para ser sincera…

‹porque me enamoré de ti.› Pensé.

—Siento una conexión muy bonita contigo. Es diferente a lo que tengo con Harry. —reí.

—Me sorprende como se comunican sin palabras. —comenta frunciendo las cejas. —Me gustaría tener eso con alguien. Y tienes razón, yo también siento una conexión contigo. Siento que puedo confiarte mi vida y tú la cuidarías con gusto. —Asentí con la cabeza y tomó mi mano. Un leve cosquilleo comenzó desde ese contacto y se transmitió por todo mi cuerpo y esa sensación se quedó por unos instantes en mi estómago.

—Pues espero que lo que me dices, Fred, sean más que palabras. —fruncí el ceño divertida. Soltó una carcajada y me abrazó. Fui feliz en ese instante, inmensamente feliz.

…

Después de esos días Fred se alejó de mí. Me sentí terrible y en cierto punto muy decepcionada. ¿Todo lo que dijo fue mentira? Pero no tenía sentido que me dijera todo eso y que luego, de un día para otro se alejara tanto de mi. Ya no me buscaba después de cada clase. Tampoco me buscaba en las tardes y casi ya no lo veía. Y si lo hacía solo para intercambiar unas cuantas palabras superficiales. ¿Podía ser peor? ¡Claro que podría! Luego, hable con Ginny y me dijo que Fred había estado raro desde hace unos días. Y solo faltaban dos semanas para que yo me fuera a París con mis padres. Tenía que arreglar de una vez por todas las cosas con él.

Me puse mi ropa muggle, me peine más de lo normal y me dispuse ir a su cuarto… pero Ginny con gesto compungido interceptó mi camino.

— ¡Tenemos que hablar!—dijo en un gritito chillón. No me dio tiempo de renegar nada y me jalo violentamente del brazo. Me llevó nuevamente a mi habitación y cerró la puerta con pestillo.

— ¿Pero qué te sucede, mujer? Me estas asustando. —dije cuando vi su mirada llena de furia. Por un momento pensé que su cabello estaba a punto de convertirse en fuego real. Sus manos temblaban ligeramente y sus ojos despedían coraje y mucha desesperación.

— ¡Estoy que no me calienta el sol, Hermione! —medio gritó.

—Pero, ¿qué te pasa? Me preocupas. —dije mientras me sobaba la mano que Ginny me había presionado con fuerza. Vi como se sentaba y paraba de la cama un par de veces. Mi mejor amiga siempre tenía problemas de organización mental a la hora de hablar cuando tenía algo demasiado importante para decir.

—Romina engaña a Fred, Hermione. Una de sus compañeras me lo acaba de decir en persona y me llevo muy bien con la que me lo dijo y no creo que este mintiendo.

— ¡¿QUÉ?! —grité y me lleve las dos manos a la boca y luego sentí como mis ojos se humedecían por la rabia.

—Tranquila. Escucha, —me tomó de los hombros e hizo que me sentara y lo hice porque no sentía las piernas demasiado fuertes como para sostenerme. —según Romina no está engañando a Fred porque ellos en teoría "no son novios".

—Pero Fred actúa como si lo fueran…

—Lo sé, cállate y escúchame, ¿quieres? —asentí levemente con la cabeza y me sequé las dos lagrimas que se me habían escapado. —Sheccid me dijo que Romina está entre tres chicos y aparte mi hermano.

‹‹Eso no puede ser cierto›› pensé con el corazón roto.

—Según me dijeron ella se enamoró de un tal Jhony. Bueno, uno de ellos así se llama y que también le gustan otros llamados Jimmy y Mike. —dijo mi amiga con cara de asco. —Uno de ellos ni le hace tanto caso. Solo juega con ella un rato y luego se va con sus amigos, ¡eso es lo que me da tanto coraje! Teniendo a mi lindo hermano y se va con unos estúpidos…

—Tengo que decírselo a Fred. —dije automáticamente.

—No, Hermione. No podemos. —me llamó la atención la pelirroja.

— ¿Por qué, Ginny? Así él se da cuenta de una vez por todas que esa tipa no lo merece. ¡No lo merece! —dije con desesperación.

—No te va a creer. —dijo con pesar y pena. —Esta tan cegado por ella… e incluso le perdonaría su infidelidad, Hermione.

—Es que…—dije entre un pequeño sollozo. Parándome de repente y ahora con lagrimas en el rostro. —Es que… ¿Qué tiene ella que yo no tenga, Ginny? ¿Qué lo tiene tan enamorado? ¿Acaso no soy lo suficientemente buena para él?

Mi amiga no responde. Sé que soy lo suficientemente buena para cualquiera. Pero Fred no es cualquier persona. Él es el amor de mi vida y muchas veces pasa que el amor de tu vida tiene a su propio amor y resulta que no eres tú. Sé que no va a existir nadie que ame más que yo a Fred. Es explicar porque me enamoré de él… simplemente paso. Él me sonrió y yo suspiré. Fred fue él mismo y yo me enamoré. Sin muchos rodeos yo caí ante él. Por eso me sentía tan impotente al no poderle decir nada. Se suponía que Fred confiaba en mí, que él me confiaría su vida entera.

Yo ya había aceptado desde hace unos días que Fred y yo solo podíamos ser amigos. Estaba feliz por eso, porque aun así él estaría a mi lado. Estaría conmigo y algún día Fred se terminaría enamorando de mí… o ese era mi plan. Yo podía ser paciente, yo podía esperarlo. Pero tampoco quería ser plato de segunda mesa de nadie. Tenía mi dignidad y no la soltaría jamás. Una cosa era dar la vida por su amor y otra muy diferente era dejar todo por alguien que solo quiere humillarte. Y él no me humilló jamás y no creo que algún día lo haga. Simplemente que él no estaba enamorado de mi.

Ginny me abraza y me conduce hasta mi cama; me arropa y se queda conmigo esperando a que deje de llorar. Pero mis lagrimas no paran así que luego de un rato supongo que solo espera que me quede dormida. Mi plan de arreglar las cosas con Fred se terminó en el momento en que mis ojos se cerraron.

…

—Hermione. —escuché la vos de Fred llamarme. Hace tres días que me había enterado del engaño de Romina y no podía verlo a la cara sin sentirme con ganas de soltarle todo, incluyendo mis sentimientos por él. Pero luego recordaba que él estaba cegado por ella y que Romina era la… zorra, no yo. —Bonita, ¿puedo acompañarte hasta tu siguiente clase? —preguntó con una sonrisa dulce. Asentí con la cabeza y comencé a caminar por los pasillos de Hogwarts sin decir palabra alguna. Estaba mordiéndome la lengua. —Oye, Hermione. —lo miré y su rostro lucía preocupado. — ¿me puedes decir por favor por qué tus preciosos ojos achocolatados lucen tan tristes?

‹‹Por ti, idiota.›› quise decirle.

— ¿En serio? —me hice a la desentendida y deje de mirarlo. Cortó el espacio que había entre nosotros y paso uno de sus brazos por mi hombro, luego su otro brazo lo paso por mi pecho y me abrazó mientras caminábamos.

—Sea por lo que sea que estés triste…—comenzó a decirme al oído y sentí mi piel de gallina. —No vale la pena. Eres una linda princesa, ¿de acuerdo? Aparte, cuentas conmigo y si necesitas…

—Estoy bien, Fred. —lo corté un poco hosca. Su dulzura amistosa me hacía daño. Yo quería más que eso. No era justo para él, y mucho menos para mí. Me separé de él con cuidado y seguí mi camino.

— ¿Hermione? —fue su vos llena de tristeza la que me detuvo e hizo que volteara a verlo.

—Te extraño. —dijo mientras se acercaba rápidamente a mí y me envolvía en un fuerte abrazo.

Luna**HHr**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: Todos los derechos reservados para mi escritora británica favorita **J. K. Rowling, **Warner Bross & Salamandra**. **Toda la historia es de mi completo **terreno.**

**D****edicación**: A todas esas chicas que han sufrido por un amor no correspondido. O bueno, casi no correspondido. Espero que se esta historia sea de su agrado. En lo personal, esta historia tiene que ver con algo real que me pasó a mí. Con unos gemelos igual… y bueno, ya saben cómo son las escritoras compulsivas, ¿no? Todo lo tienen que procesar en su imaginación y ¡BANG! Salió esto. Igual, a todas esas admiradoras del hermoso y sensual Fred Weasley. ¡ARRIBA EL FREMIONE! \o/

**Disfruten de la lectura como lo he hecho yo escribiendo.**

**Capítulo tres.**

Vuelve a mí.

Estábamos en el campo de Quidditch. Los chicos ya habían terminado de entrenar y habíamos decidido quedarnos un tiempo en el aire fresco. El sol todavía se podía vislumbrar en el horizonte. El aire era relajante y el castillo de Hogwarts como fondo daba una escena bastante mágica.

Casi todo el colegio estaba fuera. Algunos Slytherin comenzaban a practicar y venían con sus correspondientes animadoras. Unas chicas de la casa Hufflepuff platicaban animadamente con algunos de Ravenclaw. Todo el campo de Quidditch estaba ocupado ese día. Tal vez porque era el último fin de semana que estarían ahí hasta el próximo año. Esta navidad todos se tendrían que ir a sus casas, ya que la directora McGonagall había decidido hacer unas construcciones en Hogwarts. Y quería que fuera sorpresa. Algunos estaban en el Gran Comedor, otros habían elegido ir a Hogsmeade y si no hubiera sido por Ginny que me había obligado acompañarla, estaría en la biblioteca.

Luna, Ginny, Angelina y yo estábamos sentadas en las gradas que daban la mejor sombra y también la mejor vista del campo completo. Decidí perderme en mis pensamientos y fingí estar muy entretenida de mirar las prácticas de mis dos mejores amigos contra Hufflepuff. Estaba entretenida pensando en lo que haría cuando viera a mis padres. No quería que me vieran triste, porque sería muy peligroso. Mi madre podría comenzar a delirar diciendo que si estar en Hogwarts me hacia mal, mejor sacarme. Y no, yo jamás me iría de Hogwarts sin terminar mis estudios. Tengo diecisiete años y mi madre aun me trataba como si tuviera cinco. Ginny me dijo que a ella la trataban así todo el año y por toda su familia. Suspiré.

— ¡Hermione, no estés triste! —dijeron a coro los gemelos Weasley. Deje de ver hacia la nada y posé mi vista en los gemelos. Desde ahí pude diferenciar a Fred, tan lindo como siempre.

Yo les sonreí con ironía. Ambos me devolvieron la sonrisa y vi que las chicas comenzaban a bajar para ir con ellos. Me puse en medio de Ron y Luna y pude sentir como les estorbaba y quise quitarme pero tuve el presentimiento de que Fred se iba acercar a mí. Intercambie algunas palabras con Luna mientras íbamos camino al Lago para hacer nuestro dichoso "picnic muggle". Antes de sentarnos en el césped, Ginny y Angelina acomodaron una gigantesca manta de cuadros rojos y blancos. Los chicos las ayudaron y después sacaron la comida que habían preparado. Luna y Ron se las ingeniaron para sentarse juntos y dejarme fuera del trío. Le quise mandar una mirada de súplica a mi mejor amiga, pero estaba bastante entretenida sirviendo la comida. Por un instante pensé cuanto se parecía a su madre; tan maternal y servicial. Sonreí con nostalgia. Luego, vi como Fred comenzó acercarse a mí y apreté los dientes notablemente tensa, pero antes de que él se sentara, Cedric ya estaba junto a mí. Suspiré contenta.

— ¿Y por qué estas triste? —me preguntó Angelina. Todos estábamos comiendo y el tema salió de repente. Los gemelos, Harry, Neville, Luna, Ron, Ginny, Angelina y Cedric esperaban mi respuesta.

—Por…

—un idiota. —se le escapó decir a Ginny. Le envié una mirada envenenada y me mandó una de disculpa como respuesta. —Oh, vamos. Les diré… es que hay un chico que le gusta a Hermione. Y ella piensa que no es lo suficientemente bonita para él.

Todos me miraron con cara de pocos amigos. Me encogí de hombros.

—Es broma, ¿cierto? —fue Cedric el que rompió el silencio y me dio un choque suave con su hombro. Negué con la cabeza y sentí mis mejillas enrojecer.

—Por favor sean sinceros con ella y díganle como la consideran. Sabemos que eres modesta, Hermione. Pero a veces te pasas con tu moderación. Tienes que apreciarte más a ti misma, cariño. —me aconsejó mi hermano, el grandísimo Harry Potter. Le envié una mirada de agradecimiento y él otra de "_no te preocupes, pero aun así tenemos que hablar". _Sonreí disculpándome y asentí con la cabeza.

—Creo que Harry tiene razón. —opinó Angelina y le dio un sorbo a su bebida. George y ella eran novios. De esas parejas adorables y graciosas. La pareja ideal, según yo. —Eres muy bonita. No lo digo porque seas mi amiga, lo digo porque es verdad, niña sabe-lo-todo.

Reímos.

—Sí, eres muy hermosa. —opinó Ron y Luna sonrío mostrándose de acuerdo.

—Creo que eres ese tipo de chica que cualquier chico quisiera tener como novia. —me guiñó un ojo Luna. Enrojecí más.

—Claro que sí. —dijo Fred de repente y mi corazón comenzó a palpitar muy rápido. Lo miré. —Hermione no solo eres hermosa por fuera, también lo es por dentro. Y lo digo en serio y con el corazón en la mano. Hermione es una persona grandiosa y merecedora de absolutamente todo. Al contrario, ¿Quién sería digno de ti?

‹‹Tú lo serías, Fred››

—Gracias. —dije sinceramente y más roja que un tomate.

—Bueno, ¿Qué puedo decir? A mí me encantas, fascinas y me muero por ti. —dijo muy serio Cedric. Yo me le quedé mirando un tanto asustada, ¿qué había dicho?

George comenzó hacer virotes y alguien me empujo para quedar muy cerca de Cedric. Lo miré y había quedado igual de sonrojado que yo.

— ¡Épa! Ya me han ganado con eso del ponerse rojo. —se burló Ron. Y los restos de la comida salieron volando hacia nuestra dirección. — ¡Todos contra los tortolitos!

— ¡Hey! —me quejé cuando una rebanada de jamón cayo en mi cabello. Escuché a Cedric reír a mi lado y poso su brazo en mis hombros de manera protectora. Luego, mi vista se topo con la de mi amiga Ginny y supe descifrar lo que su mirada quería decir: _"Date una oportunidad. No seas tonta."_ Asentí con la cabeza y comencé a defenderme de verdad en la mini guerra de comida que había comenzado.

…

—Hermione—me llamó Ginny, lucía preocupada.

— ¿Qué pasa? —pregunté cuando estaba a punto de entrar al Gran Comedor.

—Fred se acaba de enterar de que Romina le es infiel… esta histérico.

—Vaya, que lastima. ¿Quién se lo ha dicho? —pregunté con una mueca triste. Ginny frunció las cejas.

—Pensé que apenas te dijera saldrías corriendo detrás de él. —dijo sincera. Sacudió la cabeza y continuamos caminando hacia el gran Comedor. Claro que quise salir corriendo detrás de él. Pero si yo estuviera en su lugar querría estar sola. —Sheccid se lo dijo en persona. ¿Viste cuando nos fuimos a bañar después del almuerzo? —asentí con la cabeza y nos sentamos junto a los demás chicos. —Pues ella llegó porque hubo un intercambio de… no se que cosas. —Balbuceo—y se encontró con Fred y él le pregunto por Romina y… le soltó todo.

— ¿Y cómo viste que estaba Fred? Aparte de histérico. —pregunté mientras me servía un poco de jugo de calabaza. Me sorprendí de mi misma con la frialdad de cómo me lo estaba tomando todo. Tal vez estaba en mi estado de shock o mi estúpido cerebro aun no asimilaba la noticia. O peor aún, en la noche me descargaría en un llanto total.

—Obviamente triste, Hermione. ¿Qué esperabas? —sentí que me regañó.

— ¿Qué cuchichean ustedes? —quiso saber Ron. Ginny y yo nos miramos, su rostro fue serio y pensé que diría lo de Fred.

—Nada, que Hermione me acaba de confesar que muere por Cedric.

— ¿Es eso cierto? —preguntó Fred sorprendido. Sus ojos se veían tristes. Nadie lo vio llegar. Todos estaban riendo nuevamente y comenzaron hacerme burlas. Miré a Ginny molesta y no me quedó otra que afirmar eso. Esperé ser solo una atracción para Cedric. Odiaría tener que rechazarlo. Odiaría hacerle lo mismo que Fred hace conmigo.

—Pues claro que me gusta Cedric. —traté de sonreír enamorada.

—No me la creo. —dijo Cedric a mis espaldas.

—Créelo, hermano. Has ganado la lotería y a partir de ahora varios regaños por pura cortesía Granger. —comentó muy contento Ron y se metió una alita de pollo a la boca.

—Pues yo con gusto acepto todo lo que venga con la linda Hermione. —dijo Cedric dulcemente. Enrojecí y tomé de mi jugo para disimular mi incomodidad. Ginny me dio un leve codazo y con su cabeza señalo a su hermano Fred que corrió para salir del Gran Comedor. La sonrisa tonta que tenía en el rostro desapareció por completo.

Sin pensármelo mucho me disculpe con Cedric, y sin saber porque a partir de ese momento me sentí en deuda con él. Algo nuevo me unía de alguna extraña manera con él. Corrí de manera idiota detrás de Fred Weasley. Pase por el pasillo principal de Hogwarts y corrí con todas las fuerzas que mis piernas pudieron soportar. Rápido pude vislumbrar su roja cabellera doblando hacia la sala de Astronomía. Esa torre tenía la mejor vista panorámica de Hogwarts. Y en la noche era completa y hermosamente mágica. Un buen lugar para pensar, para relajarse o… para llorar.

Me detuve en la puerta y esperé unos segundos a que mi respiración se tranquilizara. Aun agitada abrí la puerta del aula. Fred se encontraba de espaldas a mí, estaba apoyado en la ventana y no me escuchó entrar. En ese momento dejé que mi corazón me guiara. Deje que mis sentimientos fluyeran tal cuales; como unos lindos caballos salvajes. Mucho tiempo los había domado y prohibido correr con libertad. Pues en ese instante deje libre mis sentimientos. Esperé que no fuera un error. Caminé lentamente hacia él. Sentí las manos sudorosas y las piernas me temblaban ligeramente. Estaba nerviosa porque tal vez el amor de mi vida podría estar soltero…. Completamente. Escuché un leve sollozo por parte de él y me detuve por completo. Tal vez no debí seguirlo. No me di cuenta de que había una silla en mi camino e hice ruido al tropezar con ella. Él volteó de inmediato y se limpio los ojos rápidamente.

—Hermione. —dijo en un leve sollozo. Se volteó nuevamente y apoyo las manos en el borde de la ventana. La luz de la luna nos alumbraba lo suficiente como para ver nuestros rostros perfectamente.

—Si te molesta que este aquí…—comencé a decir y me acerque un poco. Él no dijo nada. Frunció las cejas y se quedo observando la luna. —De acuerdo, me iré. Solo quería ver si estabas… ya me voy. —dije en tono apagado. Me cruce de brazos y me dispuse a salir del aula.

—Es curioso, ¿no crees?

Me detuve y me voltee nuevamente. Él seguía dándome la espalda y entonces me acerqué a él. Sin miedo a verle el rostro contorsionado por el dolor. Cuando mi antebrazo topó con el suyo no dijo nada, me miró de reojo y sin apartar los ojos de la luna soltó un pequeño sollozo.

— ¿Qué es curioso, Fred? —pregunté en un susurro apagado. Los minutos pasaron y su respuesta no llegaba. No me desesperaba, su presencia era algo de lo que no me podía aburrir jamás. Sus pestañas rojizas estaban negras por las lagrimas y sus ojos lindo y alegres no tenían para nada el aspecto juguetón que tanto a mi me había enamorado.

—Es curioso cómo le puedes dar tanto poder a alguien para destruirte… dándole tu amor. —dijo al fin con voz ronca y triste. Y al fin volteó a verme. —Quiero dejar de amarla, Hermione. De verdad quiero, pero no puedo. Soy consciente de que ella no es la mejor persona del mundo… pero mi corazón no lo siente así. No hay nada que se compare con el amor que yo le tengo a ella. La amo tanto que me destruye esta vulnerabilidad.

—Entonces… la vas a perdonar. —dije con voz firme. Me sorprendí de nuevo, al escuchar mi tono de voz tan indiferente y frío. Era increíble que ni una sola lágrima haya corrido por mi rostro al haber escuchado su profundo amor por Romina. Y me di cuenta que yo debería darme por vencida. Fred no se estaba fijando en su belleza, ni en nada de esas cosas superficiales. Fred se había fijado en algo mas allá de eso, se había enamorado de verdad y con locura de Romina. Y yo no podía competir con eso… y ni siquiera me sentía con ánimos de hacerlo.

Era más que claro que Fred perdonaría a Romina. Él no respondió, solo bajo la cabeza. Sin poder contenerme lo abracé y susurré: "Vas a estar bien, Fred. Ningún dolor es eterno, ya verás que todo esto se va acabar." Le daba consuelo, aunque esas palabras parecían más para mí que para él. Al principio no me abrazó ni hizo nada, pero conforme pasaban los minutos el se iba apoderando de mí y me fundió en un abrazo largo y lleno de lagrimas. Me mataba verlo así. Pero tenía que ser fuerte, yo lo estaba siendo fuerte.

….

—Hermione. —Cedric me llamó desde algún lugar y volteé para verlo pero no vi a nadie. Creí haberme vuelto loca y entonces alguien me jaló de la cintura y de pronto estaba en una de esas aulas del Colegio vacías.

— ¿Cedric? —dije su nombre insegura y al voltearme lo primero que vi fue su deslumbrante sonrisa. Una sonrisa contagiosa y grande. No pude evitar sonreírle. — ¿Para qué me has traído hasta aquí? —pregunté con los ojos entrecerrados y él me tomó de las manos.

—George me dijo que tú crees que todo lo que dije en el almuerzo es broma… pensaste que era broma, tal vez fue mi culpa porque lo dije en mal momento y todos estaban escuchando y tu solo querías saber que pensamos de ti y mi comentario ni siquiera tenía lógica y de seguro eso te molestó y yo no quiero que tu estés enojada conmigo porque eres una de las personas más…

—Cállate, Cedric. No te estoy entendiendo nada. —lo interrumpí de manera abrupta y sus mejillas ardieron de un color rojo y hacían ver sus ojos cafés brillosos y hermosos. ¿Dije hermosos? Sacudí la cabeza y me concentre en nuestras manos. —Has hablado muy rápido. —reí un poquito y él se unió a mi pequeña risa.

Sí, Cedric me gustaba. No lo amaba y no estaba cerca de hacerlo. Pero hace unas horas comprendí que Fred y yo no estaríamos bien juntos. Yo viviría siempre sintiéndome la sombra de Romina y mi autoestima no estaba tan baja como para acceder a eso. Fred me había dicho que se iba a dar una oportunidad con ella y creo que era tiempo de hacer lo mismo. Me encantaría darle una oportunidad a Cedric.

—Me gustas, Hermione. —dijo Cedric con los ojos llenos de emoción y se acercó a mi rostro. —Quisiera saber si este sapo tiene una oportunidad con esta princesa.

Reí divertida y asentí con la cabeza.

—Pero tengo que serte sincera, Cedric…—dije dudosa.

—Estas o piensas estar enamorada de alguien más. Lo sé y no me importa. Estoy consciente de ese riesgo. Quiero correrlo por ti, vale la pena.

Mi corazón de hinchó de amor y no pude sentirme más que dichosa ese día. Estaba dispuesta a dejarme llevar por Cedric. Nuevamente nuestros rostros quedaron a poca distancia y…. depositó un dulce beso en mi frente. Por instinto cerré los ojos y sonreí contenta.

—Me gustas mucho, Hermione. ¿Ahora me crees?

—Sí.

— ¿Me dejas acompañarte hasta tu Sala Común?

—Sí.

— ¿Puedo tomarte de la mano y que todos vean que estamos juntos?

—Sí, sí, y sí.

Tomó mi mano y la besó, luego entrelazo sus dedos con los míos y nos dirigimos a mi Sala Común. Se despidió de mí con otro beso en la frente y lo vi alejarse con ese andar tan alucinante que tenía él. Y recordé a Fred… sus cabellos rojos, su sonrisa juguetona y mi amor por él. Suspiré y entre a la Sala Común. Casi no había nadie más que unos alumnos de último curso. Seguí por completo mi camino sin fijarme si alguien de mis amigos estaba entre ellos. Sin quitarme el uniforme me tiré en mi cama, cerré las cortinas y me lancé a un llanto silencioso.

"_Le das poder a las personas de destruirte cuando le entregas tu amor." _

Me dormí escuchando la voz desgarrada de Fred y mis lágrimas poco a poco fueron cesando hasta que caí en un sueño profundo y sin pesadillas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: Todos los derechos reservados para mi escritora británica favorita **J. K. Rowling, **Warner Bross & Salamandra**. **Toda la historia es de mi completo **terreno.**

**Aviso: **Esto es un FREMIONE, lo sé. Pero tiene alto contenido Cedric/Hermione. No me odien… es solo que me pareció loco y genial hacer un triangulo amoroso. Está linda la historia… si me dejan ser un poquito narcisista. _Enjoy it._

**Disfruten de la lectura como lo he hecho yo escribiendo.**

**Capítulo cuatro.**

¿Soy la siguiente?.

Harry no dejaba de bufar al ver los movimientos astutos que hacía Ron en el ajedrez. Era la noche del jueves y nosotros tres éramos los únicos en la sala común, ya era más de media noche. Ya era hora de ir a la cama pero los días en la escuela estaban flojos y casi no nos dejaban demasiada tarea… pero esa no era la razón por la cual estábamos aquí. Ron nos había dicho esa tarde que quería un consejo para su hermano Fred. Obviamente sin pensarlo dos veces dije que sí.

— ¿Cómo es que eres tan inteligente para esto y no para las otras materias? —pregunté en voz neutra, desde mi lugar en el sofá cercano a ellos, cerca de la chimenea. Ron me envió una mirada envenenada y yo le hice una sonrisa dulce. Harry rió por lo bajo y aprovechó la distracción del pelirrojo para hacer su siguiente movimiento.

Era raro no estar leyendo un libro. Desde que había llegado de mis clases, me había bañado, dado un paseo por los jardines de Hogwarts, había cenado y desde ese momento me había sentado aquí con los chicos… con la mirada perdida en el fuego de la chimenea. Ni siquiera me di cuenta en qué momento Crookshanks llegó y comencé acariciarle su bello pelaje felino. Mis dos mejores amigos ya no me preguntaban nada cuando me veían así… no después de lo de Cedric… Suspiré. _Mi _Cedric. Porque sería mío por siempre.

—En fin… un placer ganarle, como siempre, al "Elegido". —se burló Ron cuando le dio jaque mate a Harry por cuarta vez en esa noche. Luego cruzo los brazos para apoyar su cabeza y su espalda en el respaldo del sofá. Suspiró feliz.

—Engreído. Haces trampa. —se quejó Harry, dejando reposar su espalda en el sofá. Se cruzó de brazos y me dirigió una mirada dulce. Le devolví una sonrisa cálida. Mi hermano Harry. Por Merlín que era el mejor muchacho de todo el mundo mágico. Siempre apoyándome en todo. —En fin, ¿qué es lo que nos tienes que decir con "urgencia", Ron? ¿Qué pasa?

Miré con atención a Ron.

—Bueno… ya les había dicho que se trata acerca de Fred. —comenzó hablar y frunció levemente las cejas. —Bueno es solo que… ha cambiado bastante después de lo que le paso con Romina…

—Sí, Ron. Pero ya han pasado cuatro meses. —lo interrumpió Harry y yo me removí en mi lugar, nerviosa. Crookshanks ronroneó en modo de protesta en que lo moví de mis piernas.

—Eso ya lo sé, Harry. Lo sé… ha cambiado su forma de ser… a lo que voy, si antes era un "mujeriego controlado" ahora es un mujeriego canalla sin control. Juega con los sentimientos de las chicas y… perdón por la palabra, Hermione, pero luego las desecha como si fueran basura.

Era cierto que Fred había cambiado. Cuando se enteró que Cedric y yo éramos novios dejo de hablarme por una semana y luego, la semana siguiente, me abrazó me felicitó por mi "sabia decisión y buen gusto". Volvió a ser el mismo chico bromista y alegre que todos habíamos conocido y se llevaba muy bien con Cedric. Lo veíamos con varias chicas diferentes cada semana pero cada que nosotros, sus amigos de "confianza" le preguntábamos si andaba o si le gustaba alguna de ellas, él simplemente se echaba a reír con ganas y nos contestaba arrogantemente: Son buenas amigas, es todo.

—Recién me entero que después de haber terminado con Romina, —continuó Ron—para vacaciones de navidad, él iba a visitarla a su casa solo para… —se detuvo y se sonrojó levemente. Vaya que noticia tan… sorprendente. —ya saben para que, ¿verdad?

Harry y yo asentimos levemente. Él con las cejas alzadas y yo con una indiferencia que venía practicando desde hace ya cuatro meses.

—Ginny me lo contó desde hace varias semanas pero lo encontraba muy íntimo como para decírselo a otra persona. Harry, ¿ya sabias algo de esto?

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Y supongo que tu menos, Hermione.

—Yo menos. —concedí con él.

—Romina le pidió que dejara de visitarla después de tres o cuatro semanas. Antes de eso, según me dijo Ginny, ella le había preguntado por qué lo hacía y dijo:"_Ya_ _tuve su amor, ahora estoy teniendo su cuerpo._"

—Está siendo despechado.

—Es una falta de respeto para cualquier mujer, Harry. Lo sabes, ¿cierto? —protesté enojada. Harry se encogió de hombros y Ron asintió con la cabeza. —Aun así… creo que Romina no es tonta y sabe muy bien que Fred no la buscaba solo por eso.

— ¿Y entonces? Según él ya no la ama, no después de lo que ella hizo. —dijo Harry, apoyando sus brazos en sus piernas y mirándome.

—Es obvio que aun la ama, Harry. Apuesto que Fred tenía la esperanza de que… una de esas noches ella recapacitara y le diera otra oportunidad. —lo dije en un tono frío, tal cual asesino en serie que quema las evidencias de su muy mutilada víctima.

Ron y Harry fruncieron las cejas y no dijeron nada porque, ciertamente, sabían que mi teoría tenía 99.9% de ser correcta. Reí para mis adentros.

—Y bueno, Ron, ¿por qué nos dices ahora? —pregunté al ver que nadie hablaba mas.

—Porque sé que mi hermano no es feliz.

_Bang. _Un disparo para mi corazón.

—Quiero que encuentre a alguien que lo haga realmente feliz.

—Pero él no quiere…—susurró Harry.

_Bang. _Otro disparo para mi estúpido corazón.

—Tampoco se me hace justo que ande por ahí rompiendo corazones, ¿sabes?

—No he escuchado a ninguna de las chicas cotillear acerca de eso… —opiné.

—Tal vez estamos imaginando cosas y de verdad todas esas chicas son simples amigas, Ron.

—Sí, tal vez.

Pero en el fondo sabíamos muy bien que no eran simples amigas.

…..

—De acuerdo, Hermione. Cierra los ojos. —me ordenó Cedric con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Había frío esa mañana y yo llevaba gorra, bufanda y un suéter largo y acogedor para salir a comprar con mis padres. Cedric tenía una bufanda y simple chamarra. Esas habían sido sus primeras palabras cuando le abrí la puerta de mi casa. Sonreí al instante y se inclinó para propinarme un dulce y corto beso en los labios. Estaban fríos. —Ciérralos, Hermione.

Accedí a sus deseos y cerré los ojos. Con una sonrisa en el rostro. Sentí sus labios nuevamente sobre los míos y esta vez el beso fue más lento y cálido. Pase mis brazos por su cuello y sentí como posaba sus manos en mi cintura. No me importó para nada saber que mis padres se encontraban en el piso de arriba y que en cualquier momento podrían bajar y vernos así. Sentí que muy despacio dejaba de besarme.

—No abras los ojos, Granger. —me susurró al oído. Sentí sus manos me soltaban y entonces con un beso en la mejilla me pidió que abriera los ojos.

Frente a mi había un Cedric nervioso, con los labios hinchados, las mejillas sonrosadas por el frío y en una de sus manos sostenía un ramo con flores de distintos colores y en la otra varios libros de pasta vieja y colores cálidos. Me llevé ambas manos a la boca, sorprendida y feliz por la sorpresa. Mi corazón se hinchó de amor y sin poder evitarlo me lancé hacia él. Le besé toda la cara y sentí una lagrima caer por mi mejilla. Nunca antes nadie había hecho esto por mí. Flores y libros. Tal vez para muchos un gesto simple pero para mí fue el detalle más precioso y preciso.

—Te quiero muchísimo, Cedric. Muchísimo.

—Yo te adoro. —respondió él con una sonrisa de lado y como yo tenía mis flores y mis libros, me secó la lagrima con una de sus manos. Sonreí feliz.

—Yo te adoro más. —y me puse de puntillas para propinarle un beso en una de sus mejillas. Lo vi cerrar los ojos con una sonrisa en su rostro. —Pasa, Cedric.

Se quitó la chamarra, la bufanda y la colgó en el porta abrigos, e hice lo mismo que él. Se quedó con un sencillo suéter azul con cuello en forma de "V". Le dije que se sentara y me fui corriendo a la cocina para poner las flores en un jarrón. No encontré ninguno, así que hice aparecer uno. De seguro todos en el Ministerio de Magia estaban demasiado ocupados como para fijarse en ese pequeño conjuro de una chica menor de edad.

Escuché que mis padres bajaban por las escaleras y me apresuré. Llegué a la sala en el momento justo en que ellos llegaban igual, se sorprendieron de ver a Cedric ahí parado en la sala. Se veía tan guapo. Apoyé una de mis manos en el hombro de mi madre y le sonreí.

—Feliz navidad. —dijo Cedric con una sonrisa nerviosa y después agregó: —Siento que debo pedir una disculpa por venir sin avisar y tan temprano. Era una sorpresa.

Mi padre sonrió divertido y yo suspiré aliviada.

—Supongo que no vendrás con nosotros, ¿no? —dijo mi madre y yo le miré inocentemente.

Se despidieron de nosotros con un abrazo y mi madre me hizo prometerle que me portaría bien y que confiaba en mi… eso significaba: "Nada de sexo, Hermione".

Le sonreí con ganas a Cedric y le tendí la mano para llevarlo arriba, a la habitación de juegos y películas que teníamos. Pusimos una comedia romántica y nos acostamos en el sofá cama de color verde que mis padres me habían comprado hace un par de años. Hicimos palomitas y me sentí infinitamente feliz ahí con él. Igual que cualquier pareja de muggles.

—Promete que nunca dejaras de quererme, Hermione. —me susurró al oído. Me tenía bien abrazada y yo tenía mi cabeza apoyada en su pecho, la alce para verlo a los ojos.

—Lo prometo.

—Porque yo nunca dejaré de quererte, Hermione.

_Nunca dejaré de quererte, Hermione._

Desperté con un salto y luego comencé a hiperventilar… otra vez soñando con Cedric. Hace dos meses que había terminado todo con él… y por una vil estupidez… pero era necesario. Muy necesario. Sentía que Cedric se enamoraba cada vez más y yo no pasaba de adorarlo y quererlo muchísimo. Él me amaba, lo había dicho innumerable veces. Decía que jamás encontraría a otra persona como yo, que solo me amaría a mí. Por siempre.

Hace dos meses que le pedí que ya no me buscara mas, que se alejara por completo de mi y que buscara a otra persona. ¿Por qué? Porque no era justo que el único enamorado de los dos fuera él… aunque en esos últimos meses no me había sentido tan segura de no estarlo… casi a diario soñaba con nosotros. Y en las clases que nos tocaba juntos no le quitaba la mirada, siempre me descubría a mi misma diciendo que tenía un perfil hermoso y pómulos lindos.

Y Fred Weasley al fin había pasado a tercer plano. O eso creí hasta esa mañana.

Respiré un par de veces más y comencé a prepararme. Era viernes, al fin. Ya eran las seis de la mañana y no tenía nada de sueño. Me metí a bañar y luego comencé a arreglarme el cabello. Había cambiado un poco mi aspecto físico porque arreglaba más, algo sencillo pero el cambio era visible. Muchas personas me lo habían hecho saber, y una de ellas fue Fred. Esa mañana.

Bajé a la Sala Común, aun no había nadie. Decidí leer uno de mis libros favoritos mientras todos se despertaban para ir a desayunar. No me di cuenta cuando llegó él. Bajé mi libro y lo observé. Era visible el cambió en todo su rostro y cuerpo también. Había estado haciendo mucho ejercicio, al igual que yo, pero yo en medidas mucho más bajas. Me sonrió de lado.

—Buenos días, preciosa Hermione.

No me sonrojé como de seguro me hubiera sonrojado hace unos cuantos meses. Le sonreí amablemente y volví mi mirada hacia mi libro. Él no volvió a dirigirme la palabra, solo se dedicó a mirarme fijamente. Me incomodó en los primeros minutos pero conforme me iba concentrando en mi libro, me fui olvidando de su presencia. Tal vez veinte o treinta minutos después comencé a escuchar movimiento en la Sala Común y me percaté que había una chica de quinto grado a su lado. Recordé la plática que habíamos tenido ayer los chicos y yo. Suspiré.

— ¿Lista para desayunar, Hermione? —me preguntó Ginny con una sonrisa. Asentí levemente con la cabeza y comencé a pararme. Vi a mis amigos adelantarse y a la chica irse detrás de ellos. Cuando estaba a punto de pasar por la puerta, Fred me tomó del brazo y me susurró al oído:

—Te ves… peculiarmente preciosa el día de hoy, Granger.

Se me enchino la piel y Fred me beso la frente, me dirigió una mirada… ¿dulce? y salió por el retrato de la Señora Gorda. Fruncí las cejas y me quedé ahí parada como una estúpida.

¿Yo era la siguiente en la lista de Fred Weasley?

…

¡HOLA! ¿Qué tal están? Espero que muy bien. Algunos ya están disfrutando sus amadas vacaciones de veranos… yo aun no eso es realmente deprimente. Perdón por no haber actualizado antes, tenía el examen de admisión para la prepa y me estaba "matando a estudiar" Oh, y bueno ¡LO PASÉ!

En fin, con la historia… okay, habrá algo de Cedric/Hermione por aquí. Sé que es un Fremione, pero… agh, ustedes nomas' lean y sufran con Hermione, ¿si? Tenia pensado alargarla un poco mas pero, grrrr la deje hasta aquí, ya esta semana estaré de vacaciones y no hare mas que actualizar mis historias… No me maten

Fred será algo asi como un… patan adorablemente estúpido sensual. Nunca lo había puesto así, siempre había sido el bueno, el lindo y tierno chico. Bueno, ahora será diferente Muajajajaja 3:)

Muchas gracias por sus Reviews, son lo máximo. Esta es su historia!

Muchos besitossssss. No me abandonen la lectura, sé que tardo en actualizar pero es seguro, no pienso abandonar ningna de mis historias. Espero leerlos mucho en este cap, bueno ya, lean!

Luna**HHr**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: Todos los derechos reservados para mi escritora británica favorita **J. K. Rowling, **Warner Bross & Salamandra**. **Toda la historia es de mi completo **terreno.**

**Aviso: **Esto es un FREMIONE, lo sé. Pero tiene alto contenido Cedric/Hermione. No me odien… es solo que me pareció loco y genial hacer un triangulo amoroso. Está linda la historia… si me dejan ser un poquito narcisista. _Enjoy it._

**Aviso dos: **_Las letras en este formato son los mensajes entre Fred y Hermione. _Únicamente en este capítulo los mensajes serán _**escritos así. Gracias.**_

**Disfruten de la lectura como lo he hecho yo escribiendo.**

**Capítulo cinco.**

Buenos días, preciosa.

Sacudí la cabeza una sola vez y esperé a que mi cuerpo dejara de temblar ligeramente por la cercanía de ese estúpido pelirrojo. Fruncí las cejas y decidí hacerme a la indiferente. Porque en realidad… él no había hecho absolutamente nada fuera del otro mundo.

Caminé hacia el Gran Comedor con la vista en mi camino y concentrada en los planes que debía llevar a cabo ese día. No me había dado cuenta que Cedric estaba caminando hacia mi dirección, igual o más distraído que yo. Cuando topamos en la entrada y él se percató de mi presencia su mandíbula se tensó y me cedió el paso sin dirigirme la mirada… dudé, sin quitarle la vista aunque sus ojos no me miraran. Se quedó ahí, y con un suspiro lo pasé de largo. Cerré los ojos fuertemente durante un segundo y luego los abrí para dirigirme con el paso acelerado hacia la mesa con mis amigos. Para desgracia mía… el único asiento libre era junto a Fred. Suspiré y lo vi como una oportunidad para mostrarme indiferente con él. Sonreí a mis amigos cuando tomé asiento y comencé a desayunar el cereal que estaba ahí.

Observé a mis amigos y compañeros… todos estaban ciertamente "apagados". Suspiré otra vez y comencé a masticar un poco de pan con mermelada. Estaba tan ensimismada con mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta cuando Harry comenzó hablar de los próximos partidos de Quidditch que se llevarían a cabo esa semana. Todos comentaban alegremente como le ganarían sin chistar a Ravenclaw y a Slytherin… pero evitaron mencionar al equipo de Hufflepuff por obvias razones. Era algo que me molestaba demasiado… esto tenía que terminar ya. ¡No era posible que ya no mencionaran nada de Cedric cerca de mí porque pensaban que así solo me lastimaban! ¡Absurdo! No soy tan débil… soy fuerte, creo.

—Oigan, chicos… —comencé. Todos me miraron y de no ser porque yo ya había cambiado, seguramente me hubiera sonrojado de tener todas esas miradas encima. —Pueden sentirse libres de hablar acerca de Cedric en mi presencia. Ya no importa…—hice una pausa—tampoco estoy diciendo que él ya no me importa… es solo que, ya dejen de querer protegerme. Se los agradezco muchísimo pero lo único que están logrando es que me sienta como una víctima, una muy débil.

Nadie dijo nada durante los primeros segundos. Fred se me quedó mirando con los ojos entrecerrados. Me mandó una mirada ofendida y parecía estar enojado con mi comentario, ¿qué paso? Ni la menor idea y tampoco tenía muchas ganas de averiguarlo.

—Perfecto, Hermione—fue Ron quien rompió el silencio. —así ya no me sentiré mal cuando le demos una completa paliza a tu ex noviecito, ¿eh?

Sonreí, agradecida con la naturalidad de Ron.

—Vaya que le daremos una paliza a todas las casas. —secundó Ginny a su hermano.

—Eh, ¡pero qué narcisista nos hemos vuelto, chicos! —dijo Harry con una sonrisa en el rostro.

— ¿Acaso es nuestra culpa ser los mejores? —preguntó George con arrogancia.

Reí aun más. Fred seguía ceñudo y eso me divirtió aun más.

Conforme cada quien terminaba con su desayuno se retiraba del comedor e iba a buscar su mochila para dirigirse ya a nuestras clases. Yo fui la primera en retirarme de la mesa y esta vez no me topé con Cedric en la entrada. Ese día tenía que repartir unos libros extra que la profesora McGonagall había recibido del Ministerio de Magia para anexar a las clases de Herbología, y dado que la profesora Sprout estaba fuera del colegio por una semana, la profesora McGonagall me había encargado repartirlos todos durante las primeras dos horas o las que hicieran falta… eran bastantes libros. Tenía en mente hacer un hechizo flotador para todos los libros y así sin más complicaciones…

—Okay, —me dije a mi misma—es mejor empezar de una vez si no quieres perder todas las clases… oh, ha sido inútil venir a la sala común, genio. —y así, después de regañarme a mí misma, me dirigí directo a la oficina de la profesora McGonagall por los libros que, esperaba y estaba deseando, estuvieran en cajas. La puerta de la oficina estaba abierta así que al instante vi que uno de los gemelos Weasley estaba siendo regañado por la profesora. Toqué la puerta anunciando mi llamada y ambos voltearon la cabeza para mirarme. _Él_ me envió una sonrisa torcida… coqueta. Indudablemente era Fred.

Gruñí internamente y externamente les sonreí a ambos amablemente. La profesora me hizo ademan de que pasara y así lo hice.

—He venido por los libros que…

— ¡Aja! Ese será tu castigo, Weasley. —dijo ella interrumpiéndome con tono acusador.

Yo estaba parada ahí, sin decir nada y lejos de Fred, pero aun pudiendo ver la expresión cansada y enojada de la profesora. Fred había apoyado sus manos en la mesa y desde mi lugar pude ver que cerraba los ojos fuertemente y luego los abría otra vez.

— ¿Cuál, profesora? —preguntó él entre dientes.

—Hermione.

— ¿Disculpe? —protesté ofendida.

Fred levantó la cabeza y sonrió divertido. Ya podía escuchar sus pensamientos socarrones.

—No, no tú. Los libros… —dijo en tono irritado. No dije nada más. Me crucé de brazos y espere pacientemente. —Vas ayudar a la señorita Hermione con los libros de Herbología.

— ¡¿POR QUÉ?! —protesté en voz alta sin pensarlo… Oh, oh.

Ambos me miraron sorprendidos. Me llevé las manos a la boca y fruncí las cejas, preocupada.

—Lo siento… ha sonado mucho más alto de lo que pretendía. —me excusé sintiéndome tonta.

La profesora me envió una mirada estricta y casi cruel desde su lugar… esos anteojos a veces le empeoraban mucho su mirada.

—Ayudarás a la señorita aquí presente a repartir los libros… sin magia.

— ¡¿QUÉ?! —ahora fue el turno de Fred gritar. La profesora se levantó de su lugar y Fred retrocedió un poco. Eso era imponer autoridad. Sonreí disimuladamente.

—Profesora…, puede buscarle otro castigo a Fred, ¿por favor? No quiero perder…

—Harán lo que yo diga. ¡A repartir esos libros!

Asentí con la cabeza y no esperé a Fred.

—Los libros están empaquetados y se encuentran en la biblioteca. —escuché decir a la profesora.

Caminé a largas zancadas hasta la biblioteca sin esperar o voltear a ver si Fred venía o no. Probablemente no haría el castigo, yo que sé. Pero… genial, lo tenía pisándome los talones.

—Para mí no eres un castigo, Hermione. —dijo cuando me alcanzó por completo. Puse los ojos en blanco y dejé pasar el comentario. —Tengo la ligera sensación de que me odias…

Paré en seco. No, él no podía creer eso… yo lo ama… no, no lo amaba. ¡Qué tonta! Bueno, hace unos cinco o seis meses sí lo hacía o creía hacerlo… pero luego apareció Cedric y las cosas cambiaron, ¿no? ¡SÍ! Pero entonces, ¿por qué estaba tan feliz de estar con él en este instante? Mi estomago se sentía tan… no, era mi imaginación. Tenía que ser eso. Aun así, Fred no podía pensar que yo lo odiaba. Demasiada pasión en el odio.

—No te odio. —dije con una sonrisa un tanto fingida y había dejado de caminar tan de repente que Fred me adelantó tres pasos. Se volteó y me sonrió, ¿dulcemente? No, no… ¿Amablemente?

—Parece, Hermione. —dijo con las cejas fruncidas. —Es feo sentir odio de una persona importante y tan linda. —dijo despacio y se acercó un poco a mí. Torció la boca en un gesto triste y sus ojos lucían apenados… por un minuto me perdí en esos ojos misteriosos.

¿Por qué tenía que estar tan jodidamente guapo? ¡¿POR QUÉ?!

Sacudí la cabeza y seguí caminando, ahora un poco más despacio.

—No tengo la menor idea de lo que dices. Somos amigos… desde siempre. Sabes que te quiero, —inhale aire—y que eres un gran amigo para mí. —exhale el aire mientras terminaba mi oración.

Rió divertido. Lo volteé a ver y él estaba viendo su camino. Su perfil era precioso, varonil y tan dulce a la vez… ¿Qué es lo que dije? No, no, no.

—Mm, tus palabras son tan contradictorias. Si no me odiaras… hubieras abierto tan siquiera el libro que te regalé hace meses.

Uy, el libro… ¡que tenía las hojas en blanco!

—Pero…

—Estaba en blanco, lo sé, Hermione. Lo estaban a propósito. —dijo en tono serio y con las cejas levemente fruncidas. —Era para comunicarnos…

— ¿Qué estás diciendo, Fred? —pregunté confundida, ya casi llegábamos a la biblioteca y tendríamos que dejar de hablar. Ahora nuestro paso era mucho más pausado.

— ¿Recuerdas el Diario de Tom Riddle? ¿Recuerdas lo que había dicho Harry?

—Escribía y alguien le respondía…

—Y luego desaparecía, sí. —asintió con la cabeza y me envió una rápida mirada. —George y yo no somos tan agiles como ese sin nariz…

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Sí, ya sabes… no logramos que las palabras desaparezcan. Se quedan ahí. —se encogió de hombros y metió ambas manos en las bolsas de su pantalón.

—Como un cuestionario… o un diario de verdad, ¿no?

Asintió con la cabeza.

— ¡Es asombroso! —sonreí de verdad y él se notó halagado, sin alardear. —Felicidades, Fred… y a tu hermano también. Que… inteligentes los Weasley.

—Ron no.

Fruncí las cejas e hice un gesto reprobatorio con la cabeza.

—Es broma, mujer.

No respondí.

—Hmm. Eh, hola—dije en un susurro a la bibliotecaria—La profesora McGo….

—Silencio. —me interrumpió groseramente. —Están en la Zona Prohibida. Vayan por ellos sin hacer ningún solo ruido.

—Gracias. —dije por pura cortesía.

Fred caminaba muy pegado a mí y yo procuraba fingir que no me importaba o que no me molestaba. Pero sí importaba… y bastante.

‹‹ ¡Ni que te estuviera violando, Hermione!›› me regañe a mí misma. ‹‹Aunque desearías que lo hiciera…››

—Wow. —dije al ver la montaña de cajas que estaba esparcida por toda la zona. Vaya, no era una sola montaña. Eran tres… y muy enormes.

—Manos a la obra, muchacha. —dijo él.

Nos pasamos las primeras cuatro horas yendo y viniendo de la biblioteca hasta los salones de primero, segundo, tercero, cuarto… de cada casa. Sin magia. En carritos y con listas, muchas listas. Había olvidado lo divertido que era estar con Fred, de repente se ponía a cantar desentonadamente o veía alguna niña de primero o segundo y comenzaba a coquetearle de manera ridícula. Reí demasiado cuando un niño intentó golpear a Fred, era novio de la niña de tercer grado.

—Vete a jugar con palitos chinos.

— ¿Qué es eso? —preguntó el niño enojado y frunciendo las cejas. —Ah, no me importa. ¡Aléjate de mi novia!

Alcé las cejas y esperé a que el niño se fuera para reírme bien alto. Fred lo miró irse con aspecto "ofendido". Nos dirigimos al último salón para ya irnos al Gran Comedor y no nos dimos cuenta que era donde estaba la profesora McGonagall. Paramos de reírnos cuando entramos. En la clase estaban los de Gryffindor y Hufflepuff. Pasé hasta el escritorio de la profesora sin ver si estaban todos… no podía quitarme esa sonrisa estúpida del rostro porque Fred estaba en todas partes. Riéndose del niño, cantando, haciendo gestos raros, diciendo hechizos graciosos inventados o mirándome como lo hacía justo en ese instante.

—Repártanlos, yo les pongo lo de recibido. —ordenó la profesora sin mirarnos. Fred me sonrió de lado y me indicó con la cabeza que empezáramos.

—Imagina que todas estas cajas caigan encima de la profesora. Sería una lástima. —me susurró Fred al oído mientras íbamos hacia la puerta y se me escapó una risotada al imaginármelo. Me tape la boca con una de las manos y por primera vez vi a los alumnos… la mayoría me miraba por la risotada. Sonreí en modo de disculpa y… ahí estaba Cedric. Fingiendo estar muy concentrado en sus apuntes. ¡Nunca nadie tomó apuntes en la clase de la profesora McGonagall! Bueno, tal vez sí. —Contén tus risas extasiadas, mujer.

Le mandé una mirada envenenada y con una mano le apunté que comenzara a repartir los libros. La profesora comenzó a dar las indicaciones y dijo que los primeros cuatro capítulos tenían que ser resueltos a la de ya. Eso habíamos dicho nosotros antes, en cada aula. Fred tomo la primera caja y se fue hasta el otro extremo para repartir los libros y yo hice lo propio. Pasaba en cada pupitre y ponía los libros en la mesa. Volteé a ver a Fred y me miraba divertido, me sacó la lengua y no pude evitar sonreírle.

—Gracias. —decían algunos alumnos. Y otros solo me sonreían.

Llegué al lugar de Cedric y pude notar enseguida como todo su cuerpo se tensaba. Le tendí el libro, no lo puse en la mesa. Quería que me mirara. Ahí me quedé parada durante los primeros segundos. Hasta que me volteó a ver, ceñudo y con la mandíbula tensa. Quise sonreír pero la sonrisa nunca llegó a mí. Me sentía enojada con él por su actitud. Tan infantil.

—Aquí tienes, Cedric. —dije con voz fría.

No lo agarró. Se me quedó mirando fijamente, sus ojos me tenían atrapada. No eran dulces, ni cálidos. No me miraban con amor… ni siquiera había cariño o añoranza en ellos. Eso me dolió. Me hizo fruncir las cejas, me hizo tirarle el libro en la mesa de la manera más grosera.

Busqué con la mirada a Fred… estaba coqueteando con una chica. Suspiré, para nada sorprendida. La maestra estaba ocupada con unos papeles cuando alzó la vista…

— ¿Qué está haciendo, Sr. Weasley? —preguntó con voz potente la profesora McGonagall. Fred pegó un salto y le enseñó un libro a la maestra. —Ah, qué bueno… ¡ahora termine de repartirlos!

Me dirigí a la puerta.

— ¿Cuántos hacen falta, Fred?

—Mm, cuatro.

Comencé a sacarlos. 1, 2, 3… 4 libros. Fred me tendió las manos para que él los llevara pero no deje que me los quitara. Ni si quiera lo miré. Antes de avanzar más vi quienes faltaban. Dos alumnos después de Cedric… ajá, lo podía saltar. Y los otros… justo detrás de él. Genial. Gracias, destino.

Primero fui con los dos que estaban lejos de él y luego, a con paso rápido y sin mirarlo pase su pupitre y entregué los dos restantes. Me estaba retirando sin esperar las "gracias" cuando una de sus manos me detuvo en seco… lo miré con las cejas fruncidas y luego su mano alrededor de la mía. Su tacto me quemaba.

—Gracias, Hermione…—dijo en un susurro suave y me soltó.

—Mm. —fue lo único que se me ocurrió decirle y salí a paso decidido.

—Listo, linda profesora. —anunció Fred cuando yo salí como bala del aula. — ¿Podemos irnos ya al Gran Comedor?

La profesora dudó unos instantes pero luego asintió con la cabeza o eso supuse.

—Perfecto, Granger. Vámonos.

No dije nada, solo caminé a su lado. Tomé la mano que había sido tocada por Cedric y me la llevé al pecho… ¿por qué me sentía tan mal al verlo? ¿Por qué me sentía tan ansiosa cuando lo veía lejos de mí? Quería llorar en ese instante. Quería regresar a ese salón y pedirle una disculpa a Cedric. La culpa me estaba matando. Pero… lo quería demasiado como para dejar que se arruinara la vida conmigo.

Pero había algo que me repugnaba de mi misma… cuando estaba con Fred; Cedric desaparecía por completo.

—Estoy algo cansado, ¿tu no? —llamó mi atención el pelirrojo.

—Igual, algo. —dije mientras tomaba un poco de jugo de calabaza. El Gran Comedor no estaba repleto pero había algunos alumnos.

—Te vi con Cedric…

Me atraganté.

—Tranquila, Granger.

—Estoy bien, pero, ¿qué que me vieras con él? —pregunté a la defensiva.

—Nada, tranquila… es que… llevan tanto sin hablarse y no sé, por un momento pensé que él comenzaría a gritarte y cosas por el estilo. —comentó como si nada y comió un pedazo de pan.

Fruncí las cejas.

—Él no es así.

—Es impulsivo, lo sabes.

— ¿Quién? —preguntó George mientras se sentaba junto con Dean Thomas y ambos se servían un pedazo de pavo.

—Cedric. —contestó Fred y yo miré a los dos nuevos integrantes.

—Ah, es posesivo. —aceptó George con indiferencia.

—Y agresivo. —agregó Dean.

Los miré indignada. Estaba a punto de gritarles y pelearme con ellos pero decidí que lo más inteligente que podría hacer era respirar, tranquilizarme y preguntarles por qué decían todas esas estupideces.

— ¿Por qué lo dicen, chicos?

—Es agresivo desde que ustedes no están juntos, —comenzó George e hizo una pausa pensando que yo me ofendería—Posesivo porque… ¿no te acuerdas? ¡Ustedes peleaban por eso! Una vez dijiste que te sentías amarrada, ¿recuerdas?

Me sentí avergonzada y bajé la mirada. Fred me dio un codazo amistoso.

—Cualquiera sería posesivo contigo, Hermione. —comentó Fred con voz suave.

—No quise hacerte sentir mal. —se disculpó George. —Es solo que… me alegra de que ustedes ya no estén juntos.

No dije nada. Los demás no tardaron en unírsenos y ya nadie sacó de nuevo el tema a relucir… vaya, que mierda me sentía conmigo misma. Lo único que quería en ese momento era estar en mi habitación, debajo de mis miles de cobertores y ahogarme con ellos. Terminé de comer en silencio y me reía de vez en cuando de las bromas de los gemelos y asentía con la cabeza fingiendo escuchar las charlas de mis amigos… me sentí mas mierda al darme cuenta que estaba siendo la peor de las amigas en el mundo… sin Harry, Ron o Ginny de seguro yo sería una más de los invisibles, de esos que nadie sabe de su existencia, ni los maestros. Al menos los maestros estaban muy pendientes de mí. Mis amigos eran muy importantes para mí y yo no estaba siendo lo mejor para ellos. Así que me olvidé de mis problemas internos y presté atención a lo que todos ellos decían…

Harry estaba muy concentrado en crear nuevas técnicas para el primer partido de Quidditch que tendrían contra Ravenclaw. Ginny estaba muy preocupada por Harry porque él no pensaba en otra cosa más que en el Quidditch y aparte tenía muchos deberes. Fred y George estaban planeando hacer una fiesta o algo para relajar toda la tensión pero aun no se decidían si hacerla antes o después del partido. Ron estaba muy indeciso si se comía o no otro pedazo de pavo. Neville nos contó que estaba muy entusiasmado con los libros que repartimos hoy…

—Ah, ni me digas, Neville, que aun nos faltan varios salones. —se quejó Fred.

—Ay, claro… como si así no aprovecharas para coquetear. —lo acusé divertida.

— ¿Celos, Granger? —acercó su rostro al mío y alzó una ceja, retándome.

—Jamás, Weasley. —y acerqué mi rostro al suyo. Lo vi mirarme los labios y me alejé por instinto. Sonrió con cierta satisfacción.

Los demás no dijeron nada pero se nos quedaron mirando durante unos segundos. El almuerzo terminó y todos comenzaron a levantarse para terminar con todas las clases. Fred puso sus manos en mis hombros y así nos fuimos hasta la biblioteca para seguir con nuestro trabajo.

No tuvimos ninguna clase ese día. Apenas terminamos en la última hora, que nos tocaba Herbología… pero no estaba. Aun así nuestro trabajo no terminó ahí. Pensándonos libres fuimos con la profesora McGonagall para anunciarle que habíamos terminado. Se rió y nos dijo que los libros que sobraron tenían que ser acomodados por alguien en la biblioteca y sin magia. Terminamos tarde y hambrientos. Cenamos casi durmiéndonos y luego fuimos a la Sala Común y nos tiramos sin miramientos al sofá.

—Me duele la espalda. —me quejé y según yo me sobe un poco por los hombros. Fred me miró ceñudo.

—No cargaste nada, Hermione.

— ¿Y? Me duele. —contra ataqué. Se rió de mí y se levantó. —Buenas noches. —dije.

—Aun no me voy, Granger. —dijo suavemente y lo escuché posarse detrás de mi sofá. Sentí sus manos en mis hombros y pegué un salto. —Tranquila, relájate. —su tono de voz era tranquilizante y suave. Cerré los ojos y dejé que me diera el masaje. Lo hacía bastante bien… — ¿Por qué estás tan tensa? —preguntó algo asustado. —No estamos en exámenes, señorita.

‹‹Esa tensión podría ser por ti›› pensé.

— ¿Es por Cedric?

—Ay—se me escapó un quejido de placer. —No… no es por él, creo. ¿Qué importa?

Seguía con sus manos en mis hombros masajeándome de una manera deliciosa. ¿Podría esto considerarse parte de un ritual sexual? ¡Rayos, que bien se sentía!

—Relájate, Hermione. —sus manos tocaron mi cuello y acariciaron parte de mi rostro. Aun tenía los ojos cerrados y no le tomé importancia que él jalara mi cabeza hacia atrás para apoyarla en el sofá. Fue entonces cuando sentí sus labios en mi frente. —A mi me importas, Hermione. Recuérdalo.

No quise abrir los ojos hasta pasados unos minutos y cuando lo hice él ya no estaba, era obvio. La Sala Común estaba raramente vacía. Suspiré y me dirigí hacia mi habitación arrastrando los pies. Cuando llegué me fui directo hasta mi baúl y rebusque dentro… tendría que estar en alguna parte ese libro.

— ¡Ajá!—dije triunfante. Lo puse en mi cama y ordené todo nuevamente en el baúl. Luego, guardé el libro en mi escritorio y decidí tomar una ducha caliente.

Una vez que estuve un poco más relajada y lista para meterme a la cama, tomé el libro en mis manos y suspiré. Sin razón alguna me sentía nerviosa. Era probable que Fred nunca me haya escrito nada. Ah, vamos, ¿acaso había olvidado la manera en que le estaba coqueteando a esa chica? Aun así, lo abrí.

Al principio solo eran hojas en blanco… pero luego la primera hoja en blanco se llenó de…

_**Buenos días, Hermione. **_

_**¡Buenos días, preciosa!**_

_**¡Que tengas un lindo día, Hermione!**_

_**Preciosa, buenos días. ¿Qué tal dormiste?**_

_**¡Te deseo la mejor de las suertes en tus exámenes!**_

Una lágrima me cayó por la mejilla. ¿De cuándo eran estos mensajes? Revisé en los bordes o algo… Auch. Eran de las fechas recientes a mi noviazgo con Cedric.

_**Hermione, solo quería recordarte lo importante que eres para mí.**_

_**Hoy te veías realmente linda… que suertudo es ese Cedric. **_

Cerré el libro de golpe. Luego arrepentida… lo tomé de nuevo y escribí:

_**Buenas noches, Fred. Hoy fue muy divertido estar contigo. Descansa. **_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-._

¿Okey? No me maten, ¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó? Espero que sí… y si les gustó, ¡COMPARTAN LA HISTORIA CON SUS AMIGOOOOOS! Hahahaha :D Quiero Reviews, muchoooos Reviews para este capítulo, no sean crueles conmigo, por favor. En fin, gracias a todos por sus comentarios, ¡los aprecio mucho! Un besoooooo.

P.D/ Pronto actualizaré las otras historias. No dejen de leerme. ¡GRACIAS!

Luna**HHr**


End file.
